lovehinagenerationfandomcom-20200214-history
Charles Zi Britannia
Charles equality amongst people is evil and that it must be destroyed. He wants to create a world without lies but his idea of this world is to force it onto everyone. He doesn't like it when people lie to them and for that, he does everything in his power to get rid of them. He'll even let his own children die for his cause. He's good at using others to accomplish his goals, testing their abilities by having them compete against each other. And they're unaware that he's doing this. Being a strong ruler, he's been able to create a empire of his own, starting out small to expanding it by winning a single war against another planetary kingdom. He mainly encourages fighting and wars by having his consorts using the elevens as examples. Appearance Charles was a very big man, towering over nearly all other characters in the series, and appears to be muscular and well-built. He had long white hair (though it was originally a light brown) styled into Renaissance-style curls. He had violet eyes and angular features. History Charles zi Britannia, mostly referred to as the Emperor of Britannia is the 98th Emperor of the Britannian Empire. He also was the first king of the Moon Kingdom, Queen Serenity's husband and the father of her three daughters Celene, Usagi and Atinako. He was a man that didn't believe in having just one wife and so he committed infidelity with the Queen of the Dark Moon Kingdom, Queen Nehelenia. Thus, it resulted in her becoming pregnant with his child, Euphemia. Though Euphemia had been born within Nehelenia's dark kingdom, she was taken away from her mother and raised on the kingdom of the moon. The reason for this was that, Nehelenia wanted Charles to leave Serenity and marry her so that they could raise the child together. And to do that, she launched an attack on the Moon kingdom and its people. She, of course failed and for her punishment, she was sealed inside of a mirror. As for their daughter Euphemia, though only a week old, Nehelenia pleaded with Serenity to allow her child to live in the white moon kingdom and be raised by her father. However, Charles, because of adulterated actions, Queen Serenity banished him from the Moon Kingdom, causing him to create a small kingdom of his own which he named Britannia, an empire based on war and discrimination. Charles's wanted to expand his new kingdom and rule and so he invaded the kingdom of Haumea, that was much larger, made up of two other smaller kingdoms on the side. The Holy Empire of Britannia overpowered Haumean forces and conquered their kingdoms with their new, powerful, robotic weapons, the Knightmare Frames, in less than a month. In the aftermath of Britannia's invasion, Haumea lost its freedom, its rights, and even its name, becoming Area 11 of the Britannian Empire. He killed the kingdom's king and queen and took their princess prisoner. The Haumean people, renamed as "Elevens", are forced to survive in poor neighborhoods, while Britannians live in first-class settlements. Rebel elements persist, however, as pockets of Haumean organizations struggle against the Empire for the independence of Haumean. Charles was a strong proponent of Social Darwinism, he views equality as an evil that must be dispelled, and to this end he encourages class conflict and military expansionism so as to maintain social evolution and progress. He has 108 different consorts. Charles is willing to use his children to accomplish his goals. He also installs his children in important positions throughout the Empire to test their abilities. Charles intends to invoke Ragnarök, remaking the world into a place without lies. This is done with the Sword of Akasha, a weapon designed to kill "God", which is the collective unconsciousness of all mankind. The Emperor initially possesses a mysterious power known as Geass which was given to him by his twin brother, allows him to suppress memories and create false ones through eye contact. It can also suppress the Geass power of the target, even if it is permanently active. Upon discovering this power, he used people as experiments to test to test the power, which he found out that the power is different with each person it is bestowed upon. It may not have been outwardly stated but Charles wants to take revenge against the Moon Kingdom and its Queen. The time to wage war against the white moon and make it become part of the Britannian kingdom has come. Plot Charles played a background role until it was time for him to make his move and to see which of his children had the strengths and skills to fight to exceed the throne. He had pressured his son Renji into taking over the throne once he stepped down but this did not happen. Renji had managed to kill him before Charles had put forth any sort of plans of his own to "change" the world. Powers & Abilities Rising Lightning Bolt : Under the right circumstances, this attack can be dangerous. His eyes glow brightly and with just a simple method of just holding both of his hands out in front of him, he can create a lightning storm to strike down his enemies. Sword of Akasha : A sword that is designed to kill 'God' which in is the collective unconsciousness of all mankind. Charles created this sword also to be similar to the Princess Sword of the Moon kingdom. It is able to deflect attacks, absorbing them as they're sent back towards his opponent. The only thing it is unable to is transform itself into another type of weapon. Geass : A mysterious ability which certain people can bestow upon others and is represented by a bird-shaped symbol which glows red when active. The power of Geass increases with use, usually starting in one eye. It can eventually spread to both eyes and become uncontrollable with repeated use. Memory : Charles's geass power allows him to suppress memories and create false ones through eye contact. He is also able to do this from afar. The victim’s memories for the duration of command issue and execution are sealed and cannot be recalled, thus anyone affected by the power will not be able to remember anything. Time Limit : Since Charles's geass power has transferred to both of his eyes, he is able to use his power to rewrite memories as long as dictated. No upper limit is established. Resistance : No one is able to resist the power of his geass, not that anyone has actually tried to. Healing & Immortality : Only when he fulfills the wish of the one that he'd made a contract with, can he become immortal, being able to come back to life after being killed so many times. Trivia *Charles was killed by his first born son in the plot instead of by his younger son Lelouch, like in the Code Geass series. *Charles was more of a pushover in the series than in this plot. He was more strict, scarier and firm. Whenever he appeared, others could sense darkness around him. *Out of all the wives that he had there may have been only two of them he truly cared about the most and that was Queen Serenity of the Moon Kingdom and Empress Marianne vi Britannia. ... Also See *Britannia Imperial Family *Bloodlines *Queen Serenity